1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foldable or collapsible containers and more particularly, to a collapsible container which can be stacked onto a shelf and can be opened at either end in the stacked position for dispensing the contents within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,174,012; 1,894,226; 2,262,803; 3,010,635; 3,568,877 and 3,669,341.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a collapsible container like that of the present invention which provides edge locking means to maintain the container in the closed position. This is accomplished by arcuate-shaped cut-outs on the locking closure tabs for releasably interlocking relationship with arcuate-shaped cut-outs on the side wall panels.